


Playing with fire

by Martynax



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Harry, collaring, thighs fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you know who this is?” Louis asks, sliding his finger down Harry’s stomach. Harry stands still while his heart beats so fast he’s afraid he'll have a heart attack. He can’t bring himself to say anything; Louis intimidates him when he’s acting like this. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ve asked you a question, H,” he repeats sharply, pinching his nipple. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry swallows and licks his lips, before he finally speaks. “It’s me."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Impossible.” Louis pretends to be surprised. "I thought you’re my good boy and they don’t do such things.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I am,” Harry gasps. "I am your good boy.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first fic in English and I'm a little nervous, but I hope you'll like it ;) 
> 
> Biggest thank you to my amazing beta carietta and lovely [pinqhuska](http://archiveofourown.org/users/pinqhuska) who helped with commas and grammar <333

Harry stretches his muscles, yawning loudly. He touches the mattress on his left side and frowns when he finds it empty. It takes him a few seconds to remember that Louis is having a meeting and will be home around five. 

Mumbling unhappily under his breath, he gets up and heads to the bathroom. His hair looks absolutely awful, twisted in every possible way, but flat on top of the head; this is what you get when you come back home after the first leg of tour and do nothing for the first three days, including showering. After thinking quickly and brushing his teeth, Harry decides it’s a good time to take a shower. Humming quietly _I will survive_ – he doesn’t know the whole song, but it doesn’t stop him – Harry smiles, remembering when they sang it in Manila. The last concerts of the Asian leg of tour were amazing, and the fans in South Africa screaming Louis’ name on top of their lungs made him want to scream it too. And they provided him with a lot of sex, a lot of really good sex, so he was even more grateful. Louis was buzzing after every performance, and it was amazing to watch him in such a good mood, even if Zayn left the band. 

Harry feels an unpleasant twinge in his chest just thinking about it, so he pushes it to the back of his mind, singing even louder: _oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive_.

When he feels warm and _clean_ , he jumps out of the shower; his nose wrinkles when the cold air hits his skin. After drying himself, he tosses the towel aside and uses the hair drier to dry his hair, careful not to fluff his hair too much or he’ll look like a poodle. When he’s finished, Harry looks at himself in the mirror and bites his lip, something really, really stupid popping up in his mind. But when he keeps looking at his thighs and flaccid penis, he can’t forget about this idea. Finally, he shrugs and runs to the bedroom for his phone – he’ll worry about the consequences later. 

Harry stands in front of a big mirror, positioning his body sideways, and pushes his ass backwards. The pose isn’t provocative, since you can’t see his dick or even the front of his body. Only his bum, his right thigh, and back are visible. 

Harry covers his face with hair, and doesn’t look right into the lens. He takes a few photos and, smiling stupidly to himself, chooses the nicest one and sends it to Louis with the caption: _hi, Lou, how’s your meeting? xx_

He has enough time to put on briefs before his phone beeps, letting him know that he has a new text. Harry almost stumbles over his own legs and rushes to the bed where he left his iPhone. 

_Harry…_

It’s only one word, but Harry’s cheeks heat up anyway. In his head, he hears the way Louis says it – reproachfully and fondly at the same time. And he knows he shouldn’t, knows he’ll have to pay for this, but types anyway: 

_You didn’t like the pic? ;( I can send you a new one!_

He doesn’t wait for an answer, just lays across the bed, adjusting his black briefs, and bends one knee. After a moment of thinking, he slides his left hand into his pants and with the other one, he grabs his phone and takes a picture of the whole body – from head to toes. When he’s satisfied, he quickly sends it to Louis before the man has a chance to reply to his last text, and adds: _Is this one better?_

And deep down he knows that he’s doing this only to provoke Louis. There are rules in their relationship, mostly for Harry. He can’t provoke Louis, can’t touch himself without the older man if they aren’t apart for more than a week, and can’t disturb him when he’s in important meetings like today. The last one was established when Harry made a short audio of his moans and sent it to Louis, telling him that he should listen to this when he’s alone – of course Louis, as the really impatient person he is, excused himself from the conference hall and listened to the audio through his headphones. Not even a minute later, he called the thing off and went straight back home. 

There isn’t anything more arousing for Harry than the thought of Louis in business. The older man always falls into this special mood because he has to lead his business with a firm hand – his gaze is sharp, arms straight and he seems much older than in reality – Harry absolutely loves it. His boyfriend is also much stricter towards him, as if he couldn’t shake off the role quickly enough. 

Harry’s so lost in his thoughts he almost has a heart attack when the phone beeps on his chest. He reaches for it with a trembling hand and bites his lip, reading: 

_You have twenty already, babe. You still want to play this game?_

Harry shifts and his heart starts beating fast. It looks like Louis is in the mood, and Harry doesn’t have any problem with admitting that he has shivers just thinking about being bend over his knee. 

Their relationship jumped to a new level for good when Louis pulled his hair for the first time during rimming and spanked his ass, so Harry _would stop fucking squirming_. It didn’t take them long to discover that Harry likes to follow orders and please other people – Louis – and that Louis enjoys ordering people – Harry – around. Not everything clicked immediately, though. They had their ups and downs while trying new things. Once Harry almost pushed Louis off himself, screaming at him to not touch him when the man went a little too far with the offensive words. They learned really fast that Harry doesn’t like being called names – Louis admitted he doesn’t like this either – and they concentrated on names like _honey, baby and kitten_ , which said in the right tone can be both caressing and reproachful. 

This is just how they work. Harry was never opposite to some spanking, working for praise and physical pleasure. He also feels content just by making Louis happy. 

That’s why he decides to push his luck a little bit harder. He fixes his hair, bites his lip a few times so it reddens nicely, and puts the phone in front of his face, trying to look as innocent as he can. After taking seven pictures, he sends the nicest one to Louis. 

_I wish you were home, Lou, so I could suck you really good._

This time Harry has to wait almost six minutes for the response. In the meantime he puts on a pair of tight trousers and stares at his shirt collection, trying to find something that matches his mood. Finally, he decides on a simple white one and smiles to himself, running to the kitchen and gripping the phone in his right hand. 

He loves that this time he doesn’t have to go to LA and wander around the city, letting paps and fans take pictures of him. He definitely prefers lazy days with Louis in their flat in London before they start writing songs. Harry is excited because he loves his job and music, but at the same time, the thought of spending time only with his boyfriend without any prying eyes makes his stomach flutter. 

He’s in the middle of pulling out fruit from the fridge when his phone beeps again. Harry opens it impatiently and gasps quietly. 

_And you will, Harry. You’ll suck me for so long your jaw will ache. You don’t even know what I’m going to do with you, baby, so don’t make it worse for yourself. Better be a good boy and prepare yourself for me. I’ll be home at four._

Harry swallows, feeling shivers run down his spine because his behavior is paying off already. His hardening cock and sweating hands are denying the fact that his stomach is a raw ball of nerves. And because his survival instincts never were any good, he palms himself through his trousers, then unbuttons them and slides his hand inside – he grips his balls and stifles a groan. The image of Louis sitting on a leather chair, in black trousers, a button-up and a blazer, appears in his head. His blue, keen eyes squinty and lips pressed in a thin line because he’s dissatisfied with Harry. It’s enough to make Harry hard, so he quickly takes his hand away – he doesn’t want to break the rule about not touching himself, doubting his ass would survive the things that Louis would do with it. Licking his dry lips, he tilts his briefs and trousers with one hand, while with the other he takes a blurred picture of his cock. He sends it with: _Yes, Lou_. 

Harry waits for response that never comes, which is much worse (and more arousing) than the threat of being spanked. 

To stop thinking about what he really did, Harry starts making fruit salad which he eats with yogurt. When Louis isn’t home, at least he can eat something light, and not the full English breakfast that his boyfriend loves. Harry likes it too, of course, but on days like this, he doesn’t need anything heavy. 

When he’s finished, he takes care of the laundry that still lies in their suitcases. Harry can’t wait for Louis to come home. He has shivers only thinking about it. 

The rest of the day passes really _slowly_ and when the clock is finally about to strike four, Harry’s more and more nervous. At three o’clock he takes another shower to clean himself thoroughly – some things won’t happen on their own. 

He doesn’t bother with wearing a shirt, since it’s going to disappear the same moment Louis takes one step into the bedroom, so he only puts on yoga pants. 

Harry runs down the stairs and cries out from fear as he spots Louis standing in the middle of the living room. 

“L–Louis,” he stutters, trying to calm himself. 

The man raises one eyebrow, his face blank and eyes roaming over Harry’s half-naked body. Harry has to stifle a groan, knowing that _it_ has started. Louis isn’t going to greet him sweetly.

“How was your meeting?” Harry asks huskily, shifting from foot to foot. 

Louis eyebrow rises even higher. 

“It would've been great,” he starts, his voice raw and right at the edge of being sharp. “But someone kept distracting me. Someone who should know better than this, someone who should know that he can’t do it when I’m having an important meeting. You wouldn’t do this, right, Harry? It would be naughty and you’re a good boy.”

“Lou.” Harry’s voice is nothing but a whisper, and his throat is really dry. Blush creeps onto his cheeks, and Harry is well aware of his hardening cock – also, his pants don't exactly hide a thing. 

Louis takes a step in his direction like a predator after its prey, searching for something on his phone. Then he approaches him and shoves his phone under Harry’s nose, who gasps, seeing a naked photo of himself in front of a mirror. 

“Do you know who this is?” Louis asks, sliding his finger down Harry’s stomach. Harry stands still while his heart beats so fast he’s afraid he'll have a heart attack. He can’t bring himself to say anything; Louis intimidates him when he’s acting like this. “I’ve asked you a question, H,” he repeats sharply, pinching his nipple. 

Harry swallows and licks his lips, before he finally speaks. “It’s me.”

“Impossible.” Louis pretends to be surprised. "I thought you’re my good boy and they don’t do such things.”

“I am,” Harry gasps. "I am your good boy.”

Louis’ gaze softens visibly as if he would like to agree with him, but a second later it’s relentless and sharp again. 

“I don’t think so,” he says. "I’ve received four pictures from you, four seductive pictures, while being in a room full of old arseholes who think that they’re better than me, and I tried to focus on negotiations. Do you know what you did to me, Harry?”

“I’m sorry,” Harry’s voice is hoarse and his cock is fully hard now, pressing against his yoga pants and leaving nothing for the imagination. 

“We’ll get to that later,” Louis tells him smoothly, catching the upper part of his pants with one finger and pulling the fabric. 

His dick straightens up when it gets more space, so now it appears above the line of pants. Harry feels blush expanding over his chest; embarrassment was always a huge turn on for him and this is exactly how he feels right now - embarrassed. He only has his pants on, which makes his dick looks obscene and Louis’ standing in front of him fully dressed – black trousers, black turtleneck and black blazer – looking like he just stepped out from a cover of hot men magazine. 

“I–“ Harry starts, uncertain of what he should do. 

Louis stays quiet for a few moments, just rubbing the leaking tip of his cock. (Harry has to swallow a moan, feeling his knees start to buckle) Then he takes a step back. 

“Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and sit on the edge of the bed,” Louis orders. He doesn’t wait for Harry’s reaction, just heads off to the kitchen. 

Harry stands still for a second longer, feeling adrenaline throbbing in his veins, before he goes to the bedroom on trembling legs. With sweaty hands, he slides out of his pants and folds them up, putting them on a shelve. Then he sits on the edge of the bed, setting his hands in his lap. 

Louis steps into the room a few minutes later holding two glasses of water which he places on the nightstand. Taking off his blazer he completely ignores Harry, before he finally looks at the younger boy. He folds up the sleeves of his turtleneck, exposing his tattoos, and faces Harry. Louis’ face is inscrutable and his gaze is hard. He looks like he’s thinking about something and not even a minute later, he approaches Harry and spreads his legs with his knee. 

Harry obeys, making more room between his thighs for the older man and tilts his head, feeling a sharp pull. He doesn’t have time to react, because Louis connects their lips, practically crushing them. Harry moans, surprised, when Louis’ tongue slides into his mouth and again when his bottom lip is bitten. It ends as fast as it started, though. 

“Spit,” Louis says, putting his hand under Harry’s chin. 

Again, Harry obeys without question and whimpers, feeling a tight, wet fist wrap around his cock. Louis looks straight into his eyes, pulling his hair harder and tilting his head more, before he goes back to kissing. He’s rubbing Harry’s cock hard and vigorously, making the younger man thrust his hips, chasing this amazing feeling and at the same time trying to keep up with Louis' lips on his. 

Harry’s head is spinning and the heat in his abdomen is growing rapidly when he opens his mouth wider and lets Louis take absolute control of the kiss. It doesn’t take him even a minute before he realizes that he’s going to come. He squirms in Louis’ grip, whining into his mouth, and opens his eyes wide. 

“Lou–” He mumbles, pushing his dick violently up into Louis’ fist. He’s seconds before coming, when the hand _disappears_. 

Louis takes one step back and Harry cries out, throwing his hips in the air. His balls are throbbing painfully. 

“Stop,” Louis orders sharply. Harry swallows hard, breath fast and shallow, when he tries to regain control of himself. He has an odd feeling that he knows where it’s all going, and wants to sob for the thought alone. The room is quiet for a minute, before Louis wipes the drops of Harry’s precome with his finger, and pushes it under his face. “Suck,” He says, sliding his finger between Harry’s slightly open lips. 

Harry quickly licks the finger clean, purring quietly and closing his eyes as he hollows his cheeks. 

“Lay down on the bed and put a pillow under your hips. Face pressed to the mattress,” Louis commands, petting his hair, before he takes two steps back. 

“Yes, Lou,” Harry whispers huskily, batting his eyelashes. 

When the older man turns around and heads off to the bathroom, Harry quickly lays down on the bed, making sure he's comfortable. He hisses every time his throbbing cock touches the pillow, and tries his hardest to stop himself from humping it until he comes. But he knows his punishment wouldn’t be worth it. Disappointing Louis wouldn’t be worth it. 

After a good two minutes, he hears soft footsteps and swallows, rising his head to look at Louis. He whimpers loudly at the sight of a collar in Louis’ hand. It’s black, braided leather, with a blue diamond in the middle – it’s a real diamond, because Louis loves to spoil him, even if they both earn the same ridiculously large amount of money. 

“You were a really naughty boy today,” Louis says, playing with the collar in his hand. “Only good boys can wear their collars. I don’t think you deserve yours, H.”

Harry blushes from head to toes, wriggling and grunting quietly. Louis kneels next to him, sliding his fingers down his spine. 

“Lou, please–“ Harry rasps, biting his lip. 

There is something in wearing a collar, that helps him switch off his thoughts and give up control, because he knows Louis is going to take care of him. It's a symbol of devotion and they are both fully aware of it. 

“I’ll spank you fourty times,” Louis informs him, as if he didn’t hear his words. ”Ten for every picture you’ve sent me. I’ll give you your collar if you’re good. Understood?”

“Yes, please,” Harry says quickly, nodding his head violently. He rolls his hips, humping the pillow as he keeps thinking about spanking, and stills immediately when he hears Louis’ disapproving hiss. 

“You can’t come, Harry. Do you hear me?” Louis’ hand starts sliding up and down his spine again. “If you’re close, tell me, okay?”

“Okay.” Harry’s body is already slick with sweat and they haven't even started. “I will.”

Louis leans and kisses his temple before he hops off the bed. He puts the collar on the nightstand next to the glass of water so Harry can see it clearly – it makes him want it even more, craving to feel it on his throat. He takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, but it’s pointless when the mattress dips behind him – Louis has sat between his legs. Harry obediently makes more room for him and blushes, thinking about how displayed he is. 

“Do you remember your safe words?” Louis asks him, his voice lower and harder than normally. 

“Green, yellow and red,” Harry answers right away. 

“Good,” Older man murmurs and _starts_.The first slap lands on Harry’s right cheek. It doesn’t hurt, only stings. “Count,” Louis orders. 

Harry licks his lips. 

“One.”

Next slap lands exactly in the same place, heating up his skin. Harry hisses, moving his hips. 

“H,” Louis says warningly. 

“Two,” Harry gasps quickly, hoping he’ll get away with it. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just slaps his left cheek. It still doesn’t hurt. 

“Three.” 

They smoothly carry on until fifteen. Harry tries to concentrate on counting and being relaxed, but when Louis' hand lands onto his ass the sixteenth time, his cheeks begin to feel like they’re on fire – without a doubt his bum is all red by now. 

“Seve– seventeen,” Harry moans, trying to move his hips away, and he accidentally humps the pillow underneath him. Shivers of pleasure run down his spine, making him bite his lips to stifle a sigh. 

“Lay still,” Louis growls, squeezing his ass in both hands and pressing his hips down. Harry’s cock rubs against the pillow even harder. 

Harry wipes sweat from his forehead and licks his dry lips. He still has twenty three spanks left, he can do this. But the next three are really hard, and Harry needs to relieve himself, so he pushes his hips down. His breath is ragged and eyelids closed. 

“Twenty,” he gasps, trembling all over. 

“Good,” Louis murmurs from behind, as if he’s talking to himself, and then Harry hears a clicking sound. 

Harry frowns, doesn’t understand what’s happening, and jumps a little when he feels slick fingers at his hole. 

“Louis?” he asks hesitantly, turning his head to Louis. 

Harry has to bite his lip to restrain himself from making sounds when he sees that Louis is still fully dressed and sitting with his legs crossed, as if nothing special is happening. Harry’s abdomen nearly explodes when Louis looks him right in the eyes – his sharp, blue eyes focused and intense. 

“Turn your head, H,” Louis commands, pushing two fingers into his hole. 

Harry whines loudly, doing what he was told, and presses his face into his arm, trying to stop moving his hips. Louis doesn’t stretch him slowly, rather the opposite – his moves are calculated, fast and focused on stretching Harry in the shortest time possible. Goosebumps appear on Harry’s body while he starts thinking about being fucked, being filled with Louis, the spanks long forgotten. That’s why he pushes his hips harder, fucking himself on those talented fingers, and moans highly when he feels a sharp, hard smack on his thigh. 

“Behave,” Louis admonishes him, taking away his hand. 

Harry doesn’t even have time to express his discontent, because a second later, he feels an oval, cold object being pressed into his hole. A butt plug. He swallows hard, knowing that the rest of the spanking is still going to happen, but this time with a small addition. When the plug in his ass starts to vibrate, Harry’s toes curl and his back arches. He can’t help it and starts humping the pillow while the heat in his abdomen builds and builds, making it hard to focus on anything else. 

“Enough,” Louis says abruptly, reminding him about his presence. Harry stills, even if his body screams in protest, and wipes his sweaty forehead on the sheet. Louis slaps his thigh again. “Arse in the air.” 

Harry obeys hesitantly and hisses when the cold air hits his cock, and almost cries out loud when Louis takes the pillow and throws it on the floor. 

“Twenty more,” Louis informs him, straight away slapping his ass, hard. “Count, from the beginning.”

“One,” Harry whines. Then he has to close his eyes and focus really hard on counting, while trying not to pay too much attention to the vibrating plug in his ass. 

Next spank lands on the most meaty part of his left cheek and it _stings_. 

“Two.”

The next few slaps come quickly and hard, without rhythm. Harry has problems to keep up with counting, and his speech slurs. 

„’leven,” he rasps unclearly, arching his back. 

His dick is achingly hard, hanging heavily between his legs and bouncing pathetically with every slap. On the fifteenth spank, Louis turns up the vibrations on the plug, and makes him bring his legs together to push his ass even higher in the air. Harry tears up a little, it’s too much pleasure. Now the plug is pushing right against his prostate, making it hard to breath. 

“Louis– Louis, please,” Harry begs hoarsely, his thighs quivering frantically, as if they could give up any moment now. 

“Shh, baby,” Louis says, pinching his stinging left cheek and then slaps him in the same spot. 

“Sixteen,” Harry sobs, realizing with horror that tears are falling down his face. When he opens his eyes, he can’t see anything, every shape is blurred. 

The next slap is even harder than the last one. 

“Seven– seventeen,” he rasps. His cock bounces, balls feel tense, and Harry fells like he’s counting down seconds to his orgasm. The plug in his ass makes him focused only on the stunning pleasure, and the pain on his cheeks is a sweet contrast to it all. He almost doesn’t register the next two slaps, and when the 20th spank is coming, Harry openly sobs into the sheets. 

“Lou, stop,” he whines pathetically. “Stop, I’m gonna come.”

His thighs are trembling convulsively, his cock throbbing, and his balls so tensed up it’ll take him only a single touch of fingertips to come. 

“Only one left, kitten,” Louis says, petting his red arse. “You can take it. I know you can.”

“But– I.” 

“I won’t let you,” the older man reassures him and Harry believes him. 

“Please,” Harry whispers, tightening his eyelids and rocking his whole body.

The last spank is the hardest from them all and makes him cry aloud “twenty”, violently pushing his hips and chasing his orgasm. He bits his lip, feeling hot bursting in his body, but when he’s about to come, the plug is practically ripped off and Louis’ hand is squeezing the base of his penis, working like a cock ring. 

“Louis,” Harry nothing but sobs, trembling all over. He doesn’t think he has ever felt like this before. 

Louis has never refused him an orgasm, rather the opposite, when Harry came so many times, he didn’t have even a drop of sperm in his body. And this is the second time today when Louis refused to let him come, and Harry doesn’t know what’s happening anymore. His brain is focused only on getting rid of the aching feeling in his balls. 

“Shh,” Louis says gently and when he makes sure that Harry won’t come, he takes his hand off and moves across the bed to sit next to him. “You did good, baby. I’m really proud of you. Lay on your back now, okay? Do it for me, kitten.”

Harry limply changes his position, hissing in pain when his bruised cheeks touch the sheets, and looks at Louis through the tears in his eyes. Louis’ face is soft and his eyes are full of fondness, and this is all for Harry, because he took his punishment like a _good_ boy. 

“I was good,” he whispers, almost childishly. 

“You were the best, sweetie,” Louis reassures him, kissing him on the mouth. “I think you deserve your reward.” 

At the mention of reward, Harry blushes all over, wriggling a little, and feels like something soft is wrapping around his heart. He loves being praised and this is the only thing that matters in moments like this. He’s almost vibrating with excitement when Louis takes his collar from the nightstand. After a quiet click of the clasp, Harry inhales deeply, before Louis puts his head on his knee and buckles up the collar on his throat. 

A shiver runs through his body when he feels the cold leather on his overheated skin and the tightness of it. After buckling the collar up, Louis slides one finger under it to check if it’s loose enough, and when he’s satisfied, he smiles really big. 

“Thank you,” Harry whispers, while everything in his head gets foggy. 

“You're welcome,” Louis says simply, sliding his eyes across Harry’s body. He doesn’t say anything else, just touches Harry’s collarbones, trailing his fingertips down, until he reaches his nipples. He pinches the left one, making Harry gasp and arch his back. Then Louis traces the outline of his collar and grabs the leather near Harry’s nape and pulls it slightly, cutting his breath. Explosive sparks of pleasure dance in front of Harry’s eyes, making them open wide. But it doesn’t last for longer than three seconds before Louis moves his hand away. 

“What is your colour?” He asks, his voice sharp and raw once again. 

Harry knows it means they aren’t finished yet. 

“Green,” he answers, unconsciously touching the collar on his neck. Louis nods, wanting to stand up, but Harry adds, “Kiss me? Please.”

Louis looks at him, and his eyes soften visibly when he leans to connect their mouths. Harry relaxes instantly, forgetting about everything else, only sucks Louis’ tongue in his mouth and does nothing to stop Louis from biting his lip. When they separate after two heavenly minutes, they’re both breathless and Harry’s stomach is wet with precome. 

Louis hops off the bed and takes his black turtleneck off, before he removes his socks, trousers and pants. Harry moans quietly, seeing his naked body, and licks his bruised lips. The man doesn’t say anything when he picks up a pillow from the floor and sits on the mattress, next to Harry’s hips. 

“Lift up,” he orders. 

Harry obeys and lays down again when the pillow is safely located beneath him. He bends his knees, watching Louis slicking the plug up. Louis slides it into him without warning, but doesn’t turn it up. Harry’s cock jumps pathetically, clapping against his abdomen a second later. 

“Spread your legs,” Louis instructs and when Harry does what he’s told, he pours a generous amount of lube onto his thighs. 

Harry’s trembling with expectations, because Louis is going to fuck his thighs. Jesus. He keeps playing with his collar, touching it carefully and sometimes pulling it a little. 

“Cross your ankles and throw them on my right arm,” Louis says, fisting his hard cock. 

“Louis,” Harry rasps while he accomplishes his task without taking his eyes off his moving hand.

The older man takes up the position that lets him fuck the tightest part of Harry’s thighs and allows himself a quiet moan when he thrusts for the first time. Harry instantaneously sweats all over. His arse is on fire now, stinging like hell while it brushes against the pillow. The plug in him scoops up all of his attention. He keeps his eyes firmly on the tip of Louis’ cock which appears every four seconds, and moans shakily, biting his lip. He can’t stop touching his collar, as if it’s the only thing that keeps him sane. 

“Christ, Harry,” Louis rasps out. “Your fucking thighs, baby.”

Harry blushes prettily, feeling embarrassed. Louis _uses_ him while Harry just lays there, allowing everything that Louis wants. He feels like he’s in another place, watching Louis’ cock, and occasionally tightening his eyelids. Harry doesn’t know how much time passes, but suddenly the plug in his ass starts vibrating, making him sobs loudly. 

“Look at you, baby,” His boyfriend says, fucking his thighs harder and faster. “You’re so good, so gorgeous.”

“Lou– Louis, please, I–” Unrelenting pleasure is building inside Harry, making him dizzy with it. 

He doesn’t need much until it feels like he’s going to come any second now, especially when he wasn’t allowed to do it for the past hour. To distract himself, Harry tugs his collar, cutting off his air, but it only makes it worse – Harry’s absolutely on the brink of coming now. That’s why he screams with panic: “Close.”

"Not yet,” Louis gasps, thrusting harder between his slick legs. “I’ll tell you when.”

Harry clenches his eyes, but it doesn’t help much. The hot feeling in his body increases, his thighs start to shake and his cock rises, ready to burst with come and… 

“I said no,” Louis growls, _slapping_ Harry’s cock with the back of his hand. 

The pain makes Harry sob and arch his back so hard he would be afraid it’s going to snap if he wasn’t so out of it. He’s throwing his head on the mattress, with clenched eyes and tears falling freely down his temples. Harry isn’t aware he’s repeating the word please like a mantra until something warm and sticky lands onto his abdomen. When he opens his eyes, he sees Louis’ cock throwing the last drops of come, as Louis pants like he just finished a marathon. He doesn’t waste any time, laying Harry’s legs gently on the bed, and leans down, collecting his come with his fingers. He fists his hand around the younger man’s dick. 

“You can come now, baby,” Louis whispers softly. “Come for me, Harry. Show me what a good boy you are.”

It takes Harry two more thrusts to arch his back until he starts coming all over himself. His cum lands on his chest in thick streams, making him cry out and his head spin. Harry doesn’t think he has ever come that much in his life. 

“Yesyesyes,” he screams, still thrusting his hips into Louis' fist. 

He only stops when the squeeze and friction start to be too much, and lays limply on the bed. Tears are falling down his cheeks and Harry brushes them off with trembling hands. After a good minute he opens his eyes and looks at Louis, and his heart skips a beat. The man is looking at him with such pride, fond and love that Harry isn’t sure he can handle it. 

“You were amazing, kitten,” Louis says instantly, laying down next to him and embracing him in a hot, sweaty hug. “I’m so proud of you, baby, you have no idea. You did so good. You’re my best boy, I love you so much it hurts sometimes.”

Harry feels like he’s going to burst with pure happiness any moment now. He blushes under Louis' gentle touch on his cheek, and leans into his warm palm, breathing shallowly and fast. 

“I love you, too,” He manages to say, when Louis is trailing his face with little, sweet kisses. 

Louis smiles, kissing his bruised lips gently. 

“You need to drink some water, come on,” he says, standing up and leaning over his body to reach for a glass. 

“Sleep,” Harry mumbles dreamily; he’s knackered. 

“Hold on a little longer, kitten,” Louis asks. “You have to drink first.”

Harry tilts his heavy head and parts his lips, taking careful sips. In the end, he drinks the entire glass and lays down on the mattress, smiling at Louis. 

“You can sleep now,” the older man says. “I’ll take care of everything.”

Harry bats his eyelashes a few times before he closes them for good and lays his head on the side. He feels Louis touching his neck to take off the collar, but Harry shoves his hand away weakly. 

“Leave it,” he begs. “Please.” 

„Okay, baby,” Louis kisses his forehead and then his eyelids. “Sleep now.”

A content smile appears on Harry’s face when he drifts off to sleep, hearing whispered words in his ear: _I love you so much, Harry, you’re so amazing, my good, good boy._

**The end.**


End file.
